


A Siren's Goodbye

by GettingGreyer



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant as of 1x04, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Multi, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: She was only with them for a couple of days but in that short span of time, Ryn had carved herself into their memory and into their hearts.(A fic about Ben and Maddie after Ryn's goodbye)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 1x04 all I could think about was how Ben and Maddie felt. This girl was thrust into their lives, and in the short span of time they know her, they come to care about her. And then she just leaves as quickly as she came. So I decided to write a short fic about just that.  
> The first chapter is Raddie (Maddie x Ryn), the second Beryn (Ben x Ryn), and the third and last Benshop (Ben x Maddie) and Polymarine (Ben x Ryn x Maddie). Also, please help me make polymarine the official OT3 ship name.

As Maddie watched the cursor blink out, she felt her heart sink. Ryn was gone.

She had known from the beginning that Ryn would leave the second she found her sister. Maddie had wanted that. She wanted to help Ryn and she did, but she never expected the goodbye to hurt this much.

She had never expected to care so much about the creature that had attacked her boyfriend. She never expected to care so much about the mermaid who had flung her across a room. She had never expected to care so much about the girl who she held in her arms in a motel room.

But she did and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips as her fingers reached for a necklace that was no longer there. No matter how far Ryn traveled, she would always be with her.

In the weeks after Ryn’s departure, Maddie felt more focused and engaged with her studies than ever before. She had always carried a strong passion for the ocean and marine life that lived in it, but now her calling to the ocean felt even more personal.

After class, she could be found in vigorous debate and discussion with her teachers. She was fascinated by the other possibilities of life beneath the waters. If mermaids existed, then what else could possibly be beneath the surface?

Late at night, she’d scour over the small amounts of data they had collected about Ryn. She compared and cross-referenced it with other marine species. She wanted to know more about mermaids, more about Ryn. She wanted to be closer to her.

In Maddie’s dreams, Ryn would return. She knew that such fantasies would never come true, she had said her final goodbye to Ryn when the mermaid walked into the ocean with her sister.

But, even so, Maddie still hoped. She reasoned with herself that if Ryn ever did return, then it would be best to create something to make long stays on land easier and less painful for her. So Maddie worked endlessly and crafted a solution that would do just that. It was a long and tiresome process, especially when she lacked much of the required data.

On occasion, Maddie would pester Helen for information. It was hard to believe that only a couple weeks ago she agreed with the rest of the town that the shop owner was a loon, but now Maddie considered her to be the sole expert in her field. Helen knew a lot about mermaids, but it seemed the woman was adamant about being the sole owner of such knowledge. Usually, Helen waved away Maddie’s inquiries, giving only cryptic half answers and warnings about the danger of such knowledge in the wrong hands.

Eventually, Maddie gave up, much to Helen’s relief, and she continued to tweak and experiment with the solution on her own. It was a useless endeavor with no clear purpose as Ryn would likely never return, Maddie knew that, but on the nights when she most missed Ryn it was one of the few things that brought her comfort.

The other thing, was the video recording that she had taken long ago.

She and Ben had briefly discussed destroying it, if the government was after mermaids then the video could possibly become dangerous to Ryn. But ultimately neither of them could do it, could bear too.

Maddie would watch the tape over and over again, with Ben smiling with her at her side.

They laughed as Ryn sent a chair flying across the room. That day was a tense one, they had only just learned of Ryn possibly being a killer and Maddie couldn't help but feel tense at Ryn's every movement. But now, only a few short weeks later Maddie found herself yearning to go back in time. Tears touched their eyes because for just a moment it was as if Ryn was with them once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos on the first chapter! They brought a huge smile to my face. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

When Ben had become a marine biologist, he had sworn he would protect marine life. His family’s business had caused enough damage to the environment with overfishing, he wanted to do all he could to reverse that damage. 

After Ryn, he felt even more dedicated to that goal. He wanted to protect Ryn, and her sister, and the other mermaids living in the sea. 

He yearned to see Ryn once again. To hear the rhythmic singing of her melodic song. To feel the light warmth and pressure of her body laying between him and Maddie. To see her curious eyes twinkle with confusion and exasperation at the unknown of human culture. Ben yearned for Ryn’s return, but he knew that if she ever did return to shore, it wouldn't be out of choice. 

Ryn would only risk returning to the surface if there was no other alternative if there was no more food in the deep ocean she resided in. 

As much as Ben wanted to see Ryn, he couldn't allow her to suffer or endanger herself like she had before.

For years his father had been incessant about having Ben join the family business. He had always turned his father down, wanting no part in his family’s destruction of the ocean.

But now joining them might be the only way to help Ryn. 

A few short weeks after Ryn left, Ben was the official ecological advisor for the Pownell Fishing Company.

It was frustrating work. It became quite clear to Ben that his father didn't plan on listening to any of his advice. His role was more ceremonially than anything else. 

Ben was essentially a message towards the general public, “See, we’re not so bad. We want to help the environment.” A load of bullshit that no one believed, but it made the supporters of the company feel better about their participation in depleting the Earth's oceans. 

Ben pushed for as much as he could, and on occasion, his father relented to the most basic of regulations, but it was never enough. Ben felt as if his position was pointless, and it was. 

He wasn't protecting Ryn, or anybody or anything.

He was better off just feeding the sea lions. 

He smiled as the animals eagerly gulped down the fish in a few short bites. The sea lions returned to the water quickly after their meal and Ben was reminded of the last time he was in the icy cool waters. His fingers brushed against the fading scars on his neck as he gazed down into the pool of water. 

That night in the water, Ryn had been beautiful. She was fearsome and deadly in the water, but at the same time Ben couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by the mermaid.

Perhaps it was the scientists in him that saw beauty in the creature, but it was the man that saw beauty in the girl, in Ryn. 

When Ben returned home that night, he curled into bed with Maddie, both of their eyes remaining transfixed on the screen in front of them. 

It had become a ritual of theirs to watch the video recording together, to see Ryn once more. 

Ben fell asleep that night with the woman he loved wrapped in his arms and the mermaid he cared for enraptured in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
